1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pet-keeping accessory, and more particularly to a structure to rest the bird on.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of conventional birdrests, which can not be easily fixed on an object located indoors or outdoors. In addition, the conventional birdrests are not provided with means to mount the birdrests securely in the interior of an automotive vehicle, so as to facilitate the pet bird of a person to accompany on his or her trip. Moreover, the conventional birdrests are not provided with a built-in receptacle for collecting wastes of the pet bird.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a birdrest structure free of the shortcomings of the conventional birdrests described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a birdrest structure comprising an upright post, a horizontal rod, and a waste receptacle. The upright post is provided with a fastening device to fasten the birdrest structure to the wall. The upright post is further provided with a hanging frame by means of which the birdrest structure can be held by an object, such as the backrest of a car seat. The waste receptacle is provided with a support frame for supporting the birdrest structure on a surface.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.